The provision of a tilt steering wheel mechanism for an agricultural tractor or like implement facilitates convenient and efficient operation of the implement. This type of mechanism ordinarily permits the operator to adjustably tilt or pivot the steering wheel and its associated shaft, so that the axis about which the steering wheel rotates during operation is positioned comfortably for the arms of the operator. Together with adjustable positioning of the associated seat, a tilt steering wheel mechanism facilitates comfortable and efficient operation of the implement by different operators who vary in size and stature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,211, hereby incorporated by reference, illustrates a tilt steering mechanism of the general type which can be used in association with an agricultural implement or the like. This type of mechanism is typically operated by movement of a lever by the operator, which movement releases locking components of the mechanism to permit the steering wheel to be selectively positioned upwardly and downwardly. However, heretofore, typical steering wheel mechanisms have required the use of two hands to adjust the steering wheel angle. In some instances, two hands are required because of the distance between locking/unlocking lever or actuator of the mechanism, and the associated steering wheel. In such arrangements, one hand is used to release the tilt mechanism, while the other stabilizes and positions the steering wheel. In the mechanism disclosed in the above-referenced U.S. patent, two hands are required to simultaneously release the locking device (to prevent binding of the sliding collar disclosed therein) and to locate and position the steering wheel.
As will be appreciated, convenient and efficient adjustment of a steering wheel's angle facilitates efficient operation of the associated implement. The present invention is directed to a tilt steering wheel mechanism which is particularly configured to facilitate convenient operation, including single-handed release of the mechanism, and selected positioning of the associated steering wheel.